septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Hendrix
After being put overboard by a muteneering crew Devon Hendrix was found drifting in the middle of the ocean by the crew of the Septimo and brought on board. Having no weapons at all to his dispossal and simply his magic to defend himself he was not much of a match against the crew, so he joined them. The former Navy Captain now serving as one of the crew and having one hell of a time doing it. Talents and Skills *Leadership *Guiding *Social Skills *Magical chains Weapons *Magical chains he has at his disposal and a knife that is attached to his belt Combat Skills and Abilities *Using the chains the entangle, choke and smash, he can make them expand and shrink at will. Yet they have a reach that will not extend to more than 20 feet, but in that range he can pack quite a punch. Education and Intelligence Background High education and IQ, due to his education as captain, Vice commander and Supreme commander of the Dutch Royal Navy Goals Both are being happy and staying happy. Personality A kind but strict man, a lot of manners and respect but only if shown the same. Weaknesses A short Temper if commands are being pulled in doubt. Physical combat. (Hence the armor) A weaker right shoulder as it once caught a bullet. Beliefs Athiest Appearance Blond half long hair that if cut shows the true form of his being. The red flares that it holds are identifying for his being. The black horns that suit his being hold his identification stamp in them near his hairline. Whiteblue eyes that will even charm a rock, but a strong and stern face that will scare them right off again. He wears black armor all the time with red commander robes attached to it. A tanned skin and some tattoos that follow the course of his body Relationships 'Parents' Unknown 'Grand Parents' Unknown 'Partner' Divorced 'Children' Micheal Hendrix Sandra Hendrix Kim Hendrix Background Hendrix started his carreer as a simple sailor. Around his 25th lifes year he had made the rank of captain. First he was sailing in duty of a merchant called Lampsins, later as his own master. At the age of 30 he had said his farewell to the ocean and hung his boots out to dry. But during the first war with England the dutch sailor felt his duty to serve the navy and joined in as captain owner of his own ship and fleet. From that time on he remained with the dutch navy and achieved victory after victory against the english and spanish. After they had signed the peace agreement with England he took his place as Vice Admiral in the war against the spanish in the south-east of india and against Pirates and everything evil in the southeast pacific. After coming home he decided to become a trainer, training young navy sailors to become great warriors and fight for the Royal Dutch Navy. His prizeship: The Seven Provinces was the base of training. But as soon as he got to his third crew he wanted to get out once more. At his arrival in home he was named supreme commander of the fleet.This led to rivalery with his old compagnion Cornelis Tromp. A politic enemy of the commander and chief that ran the dutch capital in the name of the then king. He pursuaded the king to hire some pirates and have them act as young sailors. One thing led to another and in the middle of the ocean the pirates muteneered against their captain: Devon Hendrix. They had a much weaker ship as the Seven Provinces would not fall into enemy hands. He was put overboard and brought aboard the Septimo much later.